headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Vampirella Vol 1
| years published = 1969-1983 | total issues = 112 | featured characters = Vampirella | creators = Forrest J. Ackerman; Tom Sutton; Don Glut; Billy Graham; Reed Crandall; Neal Adams; Mike Royer; Tony Tallarico; Nicola Cuti; Ernie Colon; R. Michael Rosen; Frank Frazetta | previous = | next = Volume Two }} Vampirella is an American illustrated magazine series published by Warren Publishing. Largely considered by many to be Warren's flagship title, it began publication in September 1969. The series ran until March 1983 when the publisher shut down, spanning a total of 112 issues. The series was a blend between the horror genre and science fiction. Because of its magazine sized formatting, the series did not require the approval of the Comics Coda Authority (CCA), and as such, was able to present mature content material that would have otherwise been restricted under a CCA approved book. The titular character, Vampirella, was an sultry and voluptuous alien woman that hailed from the planet Drakulon - a world populated by creatures similar to vampires. The first issue was composed by several renowned talents in the comics industry including artwork by Frank Frazetta, Tom Sutton, Neal Adams and Reed Crandall. Following the shutdown of Warren Publishing, Vampirella continued to enjoy life as an independent underground cult phenomenon in titles produced by Harris Publications, and later by Dynamite Entertainment. The character has also made crossover appearances with other comic book characters such as Lady Death, published by Chaos! Comics and Magadalena, published by Top Cow Productions. 1-25 * Vampirella 1 * 'Vampirella 2 * '''Vampirella 3 * '''Vampirella 4 * '''Vampirella 5 * '''Vampirella 6 * '''Vampirella 7 * '''Vampirella 8 * '''Vampirella 9 * '''Vampirella 10 * '''Vampirella 11 * '''Vampirella 12 * '''Vampirella 13 * '''Vampirella 14 * '''Vampirella 15 * '''Vampirella 16 * '''Vampirella 17 * '''Vampirella 18 * '''Vampirella 19 * '''Vampirella 20 * '''Vampirella 21 * '''Vampirella 22 * '''Vampirella 23 * '''Vampirella 24 * '''Vampirella 25 26-50 * '''Vampirella 26 * '''Vampirella 27 * '''Vampirella 28 * '''Vampirella 29 * '''Vampirella 30 * '''Vampirella 31 * '''Vampirella 32 * '''Vampirella 33 * 'Vampirella 34 * '''Vampirella 35 * '''Vampirella 36 * '''Vampirella 37 * '''Vampirella 38 * '''Vampirella 39 * '''Vampirella 40 * '''Vampirella 41 * '''Vampirella 42 * '''Vampirella 43 * '''Vampirella 44 * '''Vampirella 45 * '''Vampirella 46 * '''Vampirella 47 * '''Vampirella 48 * '''Vampirella 49 * '''Vampirella 50 51-75 * '''Vampirella 51 * '''Vampirella 52 * '''Vampirella 53 * '''Vampirella 54 * '''Vampirella 55 * '''Vampirella 56 * '''Vampirella 57 * '''Vampirella 58 * '''Vampirella 59 * '''Vampirella 60 * '''Vampirella 61 * '''Vampirella 62 * '''Vampirella 63 * '''Vampirella 64 * '''Vampirella 65 * '''Vampirella 66 * '''Vampirella 67 * '''Vampirella 68 * '''Vampirella 69 * '''Vampirella 70 * '''Vampirella 71 * '''Vampirella 72 * '''Vampirella 73 * '''Vampirella 74 * '''Vampirella 75 76-100 * '''Vampirella 76 * '''Vampirella 77 * '''Vampirella 78 * '''Vampirella 79 * '''Vampirella 80 * '''Vampirella 81 * '''Vampirella 82 * '''Vampirella 83 * '''Vampirella 84 * '''Vampirella 85 * '''Vampirella 86 * '''Vampirella 87 * '''Vampirella 88 * '''Vampirella 89 * '''Vampirella 90 * '''Vampirella 91 * '''Vampirella 92 * '''Vampirella 93 * '''Vampirella 94 * '''Vampirella 95 * '''Vampirella 96 * '''Vampirella 97 * '''Vampirella 98 * '''Vampirella 99 * '''Vampirella 100 101-112 * '''Vampirella 101 * '''Vampirella 102 * '''Vampirella 103 * '''Vampirella 104 * '''Vampirella 105 * '''Vampirella 106 * '''Vampirella 107 * '''Vampirella 108 * '''Vampirella 109 * '''Vampirella 110 * '''Vampirella 111 * '''Vampirella 112 * '''Vampirella 1972 Annual * Vampirella: Crimson Chronicles 1 * Vampirella: Crimson Chronicles 2 * Vampirella & the Blood Red Queen of Hearts * Vampirella (1969) redirects to this page. * Vampirella was also the main character in her own Vampirella feature film in 1996 where she was played by Talisa Soto. * ''Vampirella'', Volume 2, which was published by Harris Comics in 1988, continued the numbering sequence from this volume. Only a single issue of this title was produced. It was originally intended to be revamped as a quarterly title. * * * Vampirella at the Comics Wiki * Vampirella at the Vampirella Wiki Category:Magazines Category:Warren Publishing